


Joie de Morte

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vampires, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Joie de Morte

"Are you here on holiday? Are you American?" Masakazu said in careful, perfectly grammatical English. 

"British," the young woman who had introduced herself as Trillian said. She sighed at his incomprehension. "English."

"Ah, England!" Masakazu said. He fell silent, desperately trying to think of something to say about England. Or where exactly it was, for that matter. All he could remember from his school geography classes was looking up girls of different nationalities on the sorts of websites that he couldn't exactly list as sources for school projects. "You have famous cheese! And a queen," he said, wincing as she raised her eyebrows.

"Smooth, Masakazu-kun," Konoe murmured. He poured a glass of wine, handing it to Trillian. " _Enchanté_ , Madame. I hope you are enjoying your trip to Tokyo?"

"Very much," Trillian said. "Especially now – I was getting worried I'd be stranded here, but the presence of certain improbabilities leads to me expect I'll be picked up fairly soon." She sipped the wine and smiled. "It is rather improbable that I'd meet not one but two dead boys attempting to pick up girls in a French restaurant in Japan, wouldn't you say?"

Masakazu and Konoe looked at each other.

"We're not _dead_ -" Masakazu started.

"We're undead – possessed of a certain _joie de morte_ ," Konoe said helpfully.

"Excellent," Trillian said at this improbable statement, and was caught up in the _Heart of Gold_ 's improbability field even before she'd finished speaking.

Masakazu and Konoe looked at the empty chair where she'd been sitting, then silently finished the bottle of wine.


End file.
